The Vigilante
by TheDragonNamedAce3
Summary: Magnolia is corrupt. Criminals pay their way out of a 6x8 cell. Dirty cops roam the city, pedaling drugs from block to block. Family owned businesses are a front for either money laundering or human trafficking, and to makes matters worse a ruthless sociopath has become the new mayor. Magnolia may be in the dark, but there's one man that is willing to return the light to the city.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. If anything seems familiar in context (i.e comic book referece) and I forgot to mention it, I also don't own that.**

 **A/N: Please comment review, follow, or favorite because it motivates writers to update ASAP**

* * *

The pale moonlight rose over the city of Magnolia. Though infamously known for their hot summer nights, tonight however, it was cold. Trees swayed from side to side to the song of the howling wind. Stray cats jump into dumpster for shelter and warmth. Children who were once playing outside at the local parks were immediately whisked away by their parents. Not even the local drunks dared to step out of the bar and feel the wrath of the wind. As far as everyone in Magnolia knew, no one was outside. One fearless or rather ignorant short and plump man ran through the alley. Eyes wide in fear, gun in his hand he begins to slow down. Looking from right to left, front and back, he stops. The coast is clear. Resting on his knees, he hears something. Someone was following him. Someone had witnessed what he had done. Standing up straight, he lifts up his gun, readying himself for anything.

 _CRASH!_

Something hits the dumpster.

The man points his gun to the dumpster. A rat crawls out from underneath the dumpster. Sighing in relief, he lowers his weapon. The coast is clear once again. Starting to walk again he hear something behind him. Pivoting his feet, he draws out gun. He is face to face with a man in blood red demon mask.

Instantly the blood drained from his face. He had heard of the man in the demon mask. A vigilante of sorts. "You're the v—" The man doesn't get to finish before there are two gloved hands on his throat. The pressure too much for him to handle, he opens his hands, and the gun falls out. Quickly his feet no longer touch the ground; to the point he is eye to eye with the vigilante. The hands then leave his throat, unceremoniously falling onto his ass.

"Get away from me!" The man begins to crawl back. He gets up and continues to back away.

The masked man raises an eyebrow and smirks.

The stout man attempts to make a run for it and trips falling face first. Hearing his pursuers footsteps coming closer, the rotund man's eyes land on the gun few feet in front him, filled with despair he crawls towards the gun. Grabs it and aims it towards his pursuer. "Come any closer and I'll blow your head off ya shoulders!" Face to face with the masked man, he begins to scoots away from his pursuer.

"Alright then." The mask man puts his hands in front of him in a defensive manner.

"Good." The rotund man slowly stands up. "Now turn around slowly."

The masked man obediently does so.

Taking hesitant steps, the rotund man presses the gun to the back of his pursuers head, "Why are ya after me! Tell me who sent you!"

"Who do you think?" The masked man smirks.

"Funny man." He let's out a dry laugh then shoots the masked man in the back of his right knee. "

The masked man falls to his knees, "Shit!"

The small man than walks around him and bends down next to the masked man, "Who are you working for!"

The vigilante smirks, "I can see why people want you dead."

The rotund man hits him with his gun again, "Don't make me repeat myself! Answer me!" Pressing the gun towards the vigilante's temple.

The vigilante slowly gets up and grins, "No one did."

Before the small man could even respond, the vigilante grabs his wrist with one hand and smacks the gun out of his hand with the other. The gun barely hits the floor when the masked vigilante pins the rotund man to the floor.

"I came on my own!" With a knee on the small man's neck, he picks up the gun and presses it towards the man's forehead. "To make sure that justice is served."

The once cocky stout man lets out a girly shriek and breaks down before him, "I didn't do anything I promise." He sobs.

"You're the money bags behind the human trafficking." Just looking at the man made the vigilante's trigger finger itchy.

"Not true!"

"Don't lie to the man that's pointing a fucking gun to your skull!" The vigilante growls into the man's ear.

"What do you want from me?"

"You took a child away from her home in Crocus and tried to sell her off, but in her attempt to escape, you ran her over," The vigilante pulls him up by the collar of his shirt. "You took the life of an innocent child!"

"Money," The man cries. "You want money!"

"Shut up!" The vigilante yells.

"I have a lot. I'm rich. Please don't kill me!" The man says in between sobs. "I'll pay you, just name your price! How much will it be? 100,000. 500,000—"

"You disgusting excuse of a human being!" The vigilante yells as he threw the rotund man back onto the ground. Pressing the gun deep into the man's forehead, the man began to bleed. "You may have paid your way out of your past crimes, but tonight not even your money can save you. I'm going to make sure of that." Peeling off his mask he growls, "I am E.N.D and tonight is your end."


End file.
